ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Love Luke
|distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution|network = Netflix (season 1) (reruns, seasons 1; first-run, seasons 2-present)|release = April 26th, 2019 - present}}I Love Luke is an American animated horror-comedy series created by Angela Hosky. It is produced by Worldwide Animation and and has aired on Netflix in April 26th, 2019, with cable reruns airing on since July 3rd, 2019. Synopsis This series revolves around a little girl who has an "imaginary" friend as they go out on mischievous adventures. Characters Main *'Michelle' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a little girl who is best friends with Luke and was gifted with powers to see supernatural creatures a normal person wouldn't see. *'Luke' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a ghoul who is Michelle's "imaginary" friend. Supporting *'Harry' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - Michelle's dad. *'Jodie' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - Michelle's mom. *'Tristan' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks and Bumper Robinson as a teenager under the amulet's effect) - an African American little boy who is crept out by Michelle and accuses her for being a psychopath and a schizophrenic, despite Michelle having a crush on him. *'Darius' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - Tristan's father who is good friends with Jodie. *'Charlie' (non-speaking) - a corpse who was once a little boy who got murdered and was thrown in the school's basement. However, on random occasions, it was seen in different spots, implying that he may be undead. *'Gore' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ghoul dog Michelle and Luke found that ended up causing trouble for them. Antagonists *'The Perfect Family', consisting of: **'Happy' (voiced by Chris Cox) - a horrifying demon disguised as a happy man who is the father of the Perfect Family. **'Calm' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - another horrifying demon disguised as a calm woman who is the mother of the Perfect Family. **'Obedience' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - yet another horrifying demon disguised as a obedient teenage boy who is one of the Perfect children. **'Bliss' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - once again, another horrifying demon disguised as a blissful little girl who is one of the Perfect children. **'Hungry' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a horrifying demon dog who is disguised as a Black Retriever who is the Perfect family's pet. *'Jane' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a little girl who bullies Michelle. *'Larry' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - an animatronic dolphin who is secretly possessed by a person who died in the pizzeria. *'The Maid' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a maid who is rather creepy and wants to eat children. *'The Two-Hooked Man' (voiced by TBD) - a man with hooks as his hands who kills people. *'The Demon Bat' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a demonic bat-like creature. *'Beth' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a lunch lady who made Macaroni and Cheese for students, but was revealed to have used insects, maggots, and worms to make them. *'The Rat' (voiced by TBD) - a demonic rat-like creature who made Michelle do malicious things in order to release Luke. *'Brandon Hunter' (voiced by TBD) - a demon disguised as an insane human who lurks around to find victims to kill. *'The Crows' (non-speaking) - a silent group of people wearing black clothes and crow masks that go out to murder people. *'Christine' (voiced by TBD) - a littler gingerhead girl who is the leader of the girl scouts and finds Michelle extremely annoying, plotting to get rid of her. **'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes See List of I Love Luke episodes. Crossover I Love Sajoedri Tropes I Love Luke/Tropes Gallery Michelle (ILL).png|Michelle. Luke.png|Luke. Tristan (ILL).png|Tristan. Gore.png|Gore Trivia *This series is Universal's fourth adult animated production, with the first and second ones being Sajoedri, USA, The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials and The Adventures of Hero-Man, respectively. It would be followed up by The Expungers. *During USA Network's airings of the show, it is rated TV-14-DLV. *'VARIANT:' **Worldwide Animation: TBD Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:TV-14 Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Netflix Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:2019 Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Television Category:Worldwide Animation Category:USA Network Category:TV-14-DLV